El Reloj
by Lovely Flower
Summary: Cada alquimista estatal tiene un reloj de plata y no solo el de Edward guarda un doloroso secreto...


**El reloj**

por _Lovely Flower_

* * *

Hola a todos de nuevo. Aquí estoy con otra historia y esta vez es muy (pero muy) triste, aunque parte bastante livianita.

He empezado a experimentar nuevos géneros y nuevos personajes, pero siempre la misma esencia…

Ojalá les guste, ya se que tengo varias lectoras asiduas y esto va dedicado a ellas. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y reviews, es lo que me da ánimo para seguir pese a lo ocupada que estoy.

Bueno, si ya están aquí, sigan leyendo… :)

* * *

Una vez cada mes Edward Elric, también conocido como alquimista Fullmetal, iba a reportarse al Cuartel General de Central City con uno de sus superiores: el Coronel Roy Mustang. Esta vez no era la excepción, pero sí había algo diferente… Iba acompañado con su rubia amiga de infancia Winry Rockbell. Es que por algún extraño motivo Alphonse había decidido esperar en Risembul y la mecánica aprovechó para 'autoinvitarse' a Central.

Llegaron a la oficina del pelinegro alquimista muy temprano por la mañana, pero solo encontraron a los cinco subordinados de este.

-**Debiste avisar que venias, Edo **–fue el Teniente Segundo Jean Havoc quién hablo, como de costumbre, con un cigarrillo en la boca. –**El coronel ha salido a hacer una inspección de armas y no regresa hasta la hora de almuerzo**-

Edward soltó un bufido molesto, era cierto, había olvidado avisar su llegada. –**Joder… maldito bastardo hijo de la gran… **-

-**¡¡Edo-kun!! No deberías referirte así a Mustang-san **–le reclamó su ojiazul acompañante ante el exabrupto del rubio

-**Ok, ok… ¿pero tu desde cuando te preocupas por ese guarro? ¿No me digas que ahora te gusta? Tan tonta que…** –

El jovencito no pudo continuar su relato ya que una llave inglesa dio de lleno en su cabeza dejándolo K.O en el suelo **-¡¡Serás idiota, Edo!!... Rayos, ¿y yo por que me fui a enamorar de este tonto?**-

-**Ey, chicos…-**se oyó una voz de fondo que los llamaba

Fullmetal se incorporó, sin prestar atención a las palabras dichas por la rubia **-¡¡Me quieres matar, Winry!! ¿Porqué rayos tienes una llave inglesa contigo a cada hora del día?**-

La chica apretó los puños desesperada, haciendo caso omiso a una tercera voz que les hablaba. –**Será porque soy la mecánica de un idiota puñetero que no sabe hacer otra cosa que…**-

**-¡¡PODRÍAN CALLARSE DE UNA PUTA VEZ, MOCOSOS DEL INFIERNO!!- **

Todos los presentes pestañaron y dirigieron sus miradas a un furioso militar de lentes, al cual ya le salía humo por las orejas… el casi siempre apacible Kain Fuery. Luego del desahogo anterior, les volvió a hablar a la pareja de rubios que lo observaba con cara de terror. –**Métanse a la oficina del Coronel y espérenlo allí dentro. No podemos trabajar con ustedes haciendo tanto alboroto**-

De pronto, el rostro de Elric se iluminó malignamente **–¿De verdad podemos esperar allí?**-

-**Si así se callan, sí**- afirmó el militar

-**¡¡YUPI!! Al fin podré usar el sillón del carbón de Mustang… seeeeeh!!** –fue lo que salió de la dulce boca del pequeño alquimista mientras corría rumbó a la oficina privada del moreno entre risotadas. A Rockbell no le quedó más remedio que seguirlo.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Edward se adelantó a sentarse en el sillón que solía ocupar Flame y olvidando que ya era un adolescente jugueteó con todo lo que pilló a su paso. Cuando Winry apareció, le sonrió de forma coqueta antes de hablar con voz ronca -**Ey, rubia, te verías bien en minifalda… ¿Qué te parece si te invito a tomar algo esta noche?**-

-**Edo… no imites al Coronel** – la joven trató de sonar seria, aunque la sonrisa y el sonrojo no se lo permitieron

-**Jajaja… todo se siente mejor desde maldito asiento** –Fullmetal le dedicó una sonrisa a Winry mientras se acomodaba en el sillón y ponía los pies sobre el escritorio de Roy. Fue mientras hacia lo segundo que sintió algo metálico caer al piso.

**-¡Edo! ¡Rompiste algo!** –la joven se acercó veloz hasta el lugar, Edward ni se molestó en moverse y susurró algo inteligible. Luego, recogió el aparato del suelo

–**¡Cielos, no lo creo!** –exclamó al ver lo que tenía entre sus manos. –**Menudo idiota descuidado-**

La blonda se acomodó cerca del alquimista para ver que era el mentado aparato en cuestión.

-**El reloj de plata de Mustang** –ella murmuró por lo bajo antes de quitárselo a Ed de las manos y correr hasta la puerta de salida –**Vaya, Ed, es mas bonito que el tuyo…-**

Elric la observó molesto. –**Ey, Win… devuélvemelo. Torturaré al bastardo con esto… muajajaja**-

**-¿Puedo abrirlo?** –la ojiazul volvió al lado del rubio y lo observó suplicante. Él apenas levantó una ceja… lo que fue un rotundo 'sí' para la chica.

Ella se sentó en el escritorio cerca de su amigo y abrió el reloj de plata con parsimonia. Ambos observaron calladamente cada detalle, pero repararon con especial atención en la tapa.

-**16 de Septiembre, 1909… **-ella pronunció bajito **-… Edo, ¿Sabes qué sucedió en esa fecha?**-

El rubio negó con la cabeza mientras su semblante se volvía serio. –**Debe ser algo importante para que lo haya escrito allí…**-

Se observaron mutuamente, no era algo muy agradable de recordar. Finalmente Winry comenzó a pensar en voz alta. –**Por la fecha, fue un poco antes de la rebelión de Ishbal… el Coronel debe haber sido muy joven en ese entonces… ¿Crees que sea buena idea preguntarle a él?**-

**-¿Estás loca? Nos mataría… debemos averiguarlo nosotros mismos**-

-**Pero Edo…**- no estaba muy segura de querer hacerlo

-**Pero nada… ¿Quieres saber o no?** –el varón le preguntó a su amiga, ella asintió –**Entonces no rezongues y vamos…-**

Dejaron todo en la oficina tal como estaba y salieron animosos como siempre, para evitar sospechas.

-**Volveremos mañana** –anunció Ed mientras se despedía con una seña de la tropa, quienes devolvieron el gesto. De pronto pensó que podía partir preguntando a los subordinados de Roy. –**Ey, Havoc...** –el susodicho alzó la mirada hasta el rubio **-¿Sabes a que se dedicaba el Coronel antes de la rebelión de Ishbal… digamos… durante el 1909?-**

El rubio teniente arqueó una ceja extrañado –**Sé que en ese entonces trabajaba en el Cuartel General de East City, bajo las ordenes del General Grumman. Yo solo lo conocí después de Ishbal. Podrías preguntarle a Hawkeye, ella también estaba en East en ese entonces-**

-**Ya veo… bueno… gracias**-

Siguió su camino hasta la salida junto a Winry, pero antes de que se alejaran una voz los interrumpió, esta vez fue el Oficial Vato Falman

-**Edo, si vas a venir otro día procura que no sea el jueves. El Coronel no estará en la ciudad-**

-**Ok… lo tendré en cuenta**-

La pareja retomó su camino cuando apenas saliendo del cuartel Winry se paró en seco haciendo que Edward se preocupara.

**-¿Qué sucede?-**

-**Lo que dijo Falman-san… el jueves… el jueves es 16 de septiembre**-

La mirada del alquimista denotaba asombro e incredulidad. **-¿Estas segura, Winry-chan?-** La muchacha asintió con temor. Intercambiaron miradas confusas y expectantes.

**-Sigámoslo ese día**- fue lo que dijo Ed firmemente. Winry lo observó con determinación y le sonrió. Estaban delante de un misterio, y debían descubrirlo.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Llegó el 16 de septiembre y unos camuflados Edward y Winry observaban la entrada de la casa del Coronel Mustang.

**-¡¡Tengo sueño!!** –se quejaba la ojiazul, Ed le propinó un codazo para que se callara.

-**Shh, friki de las maquinas… a menos que quieras que el bastardo se entere que estamos aquí**-

**-¿Cómo que friki?... ¡tu eres un friki de la alquimia y yo no te…-**

El sonido de la puerta principal de la residencia Mustang abriéndose detuvo en seco la discusión que había surgido entre los jóvenes. Observaron al pelinegro militar vestido de civil con un traje negro, zapatos del mismo tono y una corbata marrón. Tenía el cabello algo húmedo y unas ojeras bastante pronunciadas.

-**La cara del idiota…** -Ed habló mientras lo seguían sigilosamente –**De seguro se fue de juerga anoche…**-

**-Edo… ¿no has pensado que esto puede ser algo serio y tú sigues burlándote?-**

Fullmetal guardó silencio. Sabía que la rubia tenía razón y en el fondo su intuición le decía que lo que iba a descubrir distaba bastante de ser algo agradable.

El moreno caminó despacio rumbo al centro de la ciudad y luego de unos diez minutos se detuvo frente a una pequeña casa. Golpeó la puerta hasta que una mujer salió a recibirlo. Mustang se acercó con suavidad y le besó la mejilla.

-**Edo! Es la Teniente Hawkeye…**-la mecánica sonrió emocionada al ver el gesto de Roy **-¿Viste? Te dije que ellos tenían algo-**

**-Entonces ella tiene algo que ver con esa fecha… además Havoc dijo que ella igual estaba en el cuartel de East-**

**-No entiendo nada, Edward…-**

El de ojos dorados suspiró **-Ni yo, Winry… ni yo…-**

La pareja de militares caminó lentamente hasta la estación de trenes de la ciudad y abordaron un tren a East City. A esas alturas, Edward y Winry intercambiaban miradas cada vez más preocupadas. A hurtadillas lograron subir al mismo tren que los mayores abordaron y se sentaron en el asiento de atrás para intentar averiguar un poco más. Fue Riza la primera en hablar.

**-¿Estuviste bebiendo anoche, cierto?-** el tono de la rubia era gélido

Se escuchó un suspiro, seguramente del moreno. **–Lo siento, Riza… aún no puedo evitarlo-**

**-¿Porqué no dejaste que me quedara contigo, Roy? Todos los años te niegas-**

Edward y Winry no cabían en si de la duda… _¿Qué diablos estaba sucediendo entre el Coronel y la Teniente?_. Siguieron en silencio escuchando la conversación.

**-No me gusta que me veas dando un espectáculo patético… quiero conservar el poco de dignidad que aun me queda-**

Fue lo último que se dijo la joven pareja. El resto de lo acontecido, pasó desapercibido para los ojos de los pequeños rubios.

-…-…-…-..-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Horas después llegaron a la estación de East City. El clima estaba bastante malo, hacía frío y por el color de las nubes era muy probable que se largase a llover. Los rubios siguieron con su misión de espías y continuaron tras Roy y Riza.

La pareja salió lentamente de la estación, uno al lado del otro casi sin mirarse. Se veían ensimismados en sus propios pensamientos, pero no había duda en los pasos de ambos… al parecer no era primera vez que hacían el recorrido.

En el camino se detuvieron en una floristería y salieron con un gran ramo de claveles rojos.

**-¿Los habrá comprado para la Teniente?** –se preguntó Edward al ver al pelinegro con el ramo en las manos.

-**Como se nota que no sabes nada de mujeres, Edo… las rosas serían mejor regalo**- la rubia hizo alarde de su gran conocimiento en el campo del romanticismo –**Seguramente son para otra cosa…-**

Como un flechazo, una imagen vino a la mente de Fullmetal y le hizo intuir a que tipo de lugar se dirigían. **–El Cementerio…-**

Volvieron a intercambiar miradas angustiadas… tal vez era un error haber seguido a los mayores de manera tan liviana. Cuando luego de unos minutos comprobaron que en efecto se dirigían a un camposanto, y más al ver la expresión de desconsuelo en el rostro de los dos militares, la duda se apoderó de ellos.

**-Regresemos, Ed… no quiero seguir con esto**- la joven se aferró al brazo de su amigo al borde del llanto.

**-Winry… yo tampoco estoy seguro de querer saber que sucede, pero ya estamos aquí** –Elric abrazó a la rubia con dulzura –**Además… tal vez después de esto pueda entender un poco mas al idiota del Coronel-**

A esas alturas Mustang y Hawkeye se habían detenido y miraban con tristeza al piso, Edward y Winry apresuraron a esconderse tras de un árbol cercano.

Vieron como el moreno se agachaba y dejaba las flores sobre una pequeña lápida de mármol, acto seguido la acarició con delicadeza como con miedo de lastimar algo sagrado. Riza le puso una mano en el hombro y se acuclilló a su lado. Inesperadamente, Roy se llevó las manos al rostro y se refugió en los brazos de la mujer.

Por lo lejos que estaban los adolescentes no comprendían bien lo que sucedía, así que se acercaron aun mas, escondiéndose detrás de otro árbol. Lo que oyeron les sorprendió… el Coronel estaba sollozando y la mujer a su lado contenía difícilmente las lágrimas. Luego lograron oír la voz de la rubia teniente.

-**Tranquilo, Roy… estoy aquí, contigo**-

La ambarina le acarició el cabello al moreno, mientras ambos se ponían de pie sin soltarse.

-**Perdóname, Riza… perdóname por no poder hacer nada… no sabes cuanto lo siento, no pude salvarlo**-

-**Shh…**-Hawkeye colocó uno de sus dedos sobre la boca del varón –**No sigas culpándote, no podías hacer nada, no estaba en nuestras manos…**-

**-Alquimia Humana** –Edward no pudo evitar el sobresalto al oír aquellas dos palabras salir de boca del alquimista Flame –**Hasta Fullmetal fue capaz de hacerla, aunque no le haya resultado, pero yo… sólo fui un cobarde, no tuve cojones para intentarlo**-

-**Te habría odiado si lo hubieras hecho, Roy **–la rubia agregó con firmeza –**Podrías haber muerto y no te hubiese perdonado que tu también me hubieses dejado-**

Edward se dejó caer en el piso desesperado mientras se revolvía la rubia cabellera, Rockbell se acomodó a su lado y se refugió en sus brazos. –**Nunca había visto al Coronel así, Winry**…-

**-Supongo que no te burlaras de él, ¿o sí?-**

**-Claro que no… no soy tan insensible-**

Siguieron observando a la pareja de militares y al parecer no dejarían de sorprenderse aquel día. Aún abrazados Roy le acarició el rostro a Riza, le secó unas lágrimas y la besó en los labios suavemente. Ella no se apartó y permanecieron así largo rato. Finalmente, ella le acomodó unos mechones de cabello al hombre y le sonrió

**-¿Crees que podamos… intentarlo de nuevo algún día, Riza?**- el azabache le preguntó a la rubia con un dejo de ilusión en la voz. Ella no respondió, sólo lo besó en los labios antes de alejarse.

**-Vamos a casa, Roy… va a comenzar a llover muy pronto-**

No había desilusión en el rostro de él, sino una sonrisa sincera. Se apresuró al lado de la joven y le tomó la mano mientras volvían por el mismo camino que habían llegado. Pronto se perdieron de vista, dejando a los dos menores sin saber que hacer.

Fue Winry la primera que salió de su escondite tras el árbol y corrió hasta el lugar en que antes habían estado la pareja de militares. Apenas llegó, se apresuró a leer la inscripción en el mármol y al concluir calló de rodillas en el pasto llorando desesperadamente.

Edward se acercó con cautela, tenía la certeza de que lo que encontraría no le iba a gustar y que era mucho peor de cualquier cosa que hubiera imaginado antes. Se arrodilló al lado de Winry y la abrazó con fuerza mientras con cada palabra que leía aumentaba el temblor de su cuerpo y el nudo en la garganta. Eran apenas un par de palabras, pero lo suficiente para comprender la magnitud de lo que estaba frente a él.

………………

_Christopher Mustang_

_20-12-1908_

_16-09-1909_

"_No queremos llorar por haberte perdido, sino dar gracias por haberte tenido. Fuiste un regalo en medio del dolor, una luz en la oscuridad. Siempre te amaremos, con cariño… Tus padres"_

………………

Estrechó aún mas fuerte a la rubia, mientras luchaba contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus dorados ojos. Acababa de descubrir que la vida era más cruel de lo que él pensaba.

Cada quien tenía un pasado, un pecado, un dolor escondido. Y aquel pelinegro coronel no era la excepción.

Así como él había grabado en su reloj la fecha en que quemó su hogar, para recordar su determinación, Mustang tenía su propia fecha para no olvidar.

_Una excusa para seguir adelante aunque te falte el aliento, aunque no haya esperanza alguna. _

_Siempre hay una razón por la cual luchar…_

_**Siempre…**_

* * *

:(… Casi lloré cuando lo escribí. Me estoy poniendo dramática para los fics. Trataré de no volver a hacer cosas tan tristes, me deprimo. Como siempre, Royai… y esta vez un toque sutil de EdwardxWinry.

Bueno, espero les haya gustado… espero comentarios, halagos y sugerencias.

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí.

Les quiere,_ Lovely Flower_


End file.
